Pitching for Your Heart!
by Mechanical Prince
Summary: Don't remember which season this takes place in (I think the first one), but it's when Tajima, Hanai, and Abe go to Mihashi's house to watch the tape of their winning game and eat curry. After Tajima and Hanai leave, Abe confesses to Mihashi... (Warning, there will be smut in the final chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Abe could tell Mihashi was choking back sobs. The way he hung his head-hunched over the soon to be cold curry–and the way his shoulders shook were obvious signs. Abe knew Mihashi had somehow found a way to put a negative spin on his accomplishments despite their team's win, and the fact that Mihashi had been the one to pull them through. Abe ground his teeth, frustrated by the pessimistic attitude Mihashi had towards… everything! Jerkily he slammed his palms on the table, making Mihashi squeak and reel back in surprise. The other two jumped a bit, shooting Abe bewildered looks.

"Okay, look Mihashi! What will it take to show you that I –" the catcher smoothly caught himself.

"-the team needs you!? That we depend on you and value you as a team member?!" Mihashi seemed to shrink in response.

"I-I-I… but… it's A-Abe-kun…" was all Mihashi managed to get out.

"It's not just me. Without your control there's _no way_ we would've even come close to winning! _You_ got us through! _You're_ our Ace, Mihashi!" The blond trembled.

"B-but... they got h-hits on some of my pi-pitches… a-and, you told me to get off the mound… but I didn't listen… I was s-selfish…" Mihashi hiccupped. Abe rubbed his temple-sometimes talking to Mihashi was frustrating.

"Well, that's to be expected. But you played your best didn't you? You tried your hardest, right?" Mihashi gave a slight nod.

"Then that's all that matters. I'd rather have you as my pitcher than all of the Harunas in the world." At that Mihashi looked up, perplexed.

"But-but Haruna's amazing!" Mihashi said, eyes glowing with praise. A look of utter contempt spread throughout Abe's face.

"But he'll never be… you." Was all he replied with. The tenderness and sincerity of Abe's statement caught them all off guard. Mihashi sat bug-eyed, tears threatening to fall into his curry. There was an awkward moment of silence until Hanai chimed in.

"It's true, you know." He said. Tajima grinned.

"We're really lucky to have you on our team, dude." Mihashi rubbed his face, feeling his cheeks burn up._ If these guys even said it... maybe it was true...?_

"Th-thanks guys." He smiled awkwardly.

Once they had finished their curry and the tournament recap, the group turned to go, thanking Mihashi for the delicious lunch. Hanai was about to say something about hanging out sometime, when he thought better of it. Maybe it was the "get out of here" glare from Abe or maybe it was…–-no, it was definitely the looks Abe was giving them. Hanai could tell when he wasn't wanted, and quickly thought up a seemingly legitimate excuse to leave.

"My mom wanted me to help her clean the house today – and she's pretty particular about it. I'd better go. Great job Mihashi, see you later!" Tajima, however, was less subtle.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Besides," he grinned crookedly."I've got a lot of homework to do." At that Abe felt himself bristle, whether it was because of the teasing or because Tajima was a complete idiot, he wasn't sure.

"Final exams are in less than a week! Have you been studying at all?!" He shouted, sending the nearby birds in a frenzy.

"Relax, dude… I've got plenty of time!" Tajima replied coolly. With an, "I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-I-catch-you" look, Abe chased the cleanup hitter around the yard. Tajima, fully aware of the wrath he would receive if caught, ran for his life. Hanai decided to step in, grabbing Abe around the waist, and yelling,

"RUN, DUDE! I GOT HIM!" Tajima grinned and waved, sprinting off towards his house and leaving the catcher trapped and infuriated. When Tajima was barely a speck in the distance, Hanai let Abe go. Abe brushed himself off, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to simmer down.

"Sorry Abe, but I can't let you go around breaking Tajima's limbs-his hand is already in bad shape, and we still need him to play." the team captain apologized.

"Yeah, I know…" Abe grumbled.

"He'd better ACE the exam though…!" Hanai took this moment to excuse himself.

"I'll be going now. Bye you two!" He waved. Mihashi waved back; his cheeks were rosy, the happiness of his friends coming to visit him settling in.

_But now… _he realized. _...I'm all alone with Abe!_

The pitcher instantly stiffened, afraid that any motion might cause the catcher to remember he was there and yell at him like he usually did. While Abe did have the urge to do just that, he refrained, knowing how frail the pitcher was.

"Mihashi…" he began, watching as the smaller boy gasped at the mention of his name, and tried to scamper away. Abe caught him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Don't run away when I'm trying to talk to you!"

"S-sorry Abe! I thought you were going to-to yell at m-me…" At this Abe was taken aback.

"I never yell at-!" Abe clasped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he did usually treat his younger teammate in this manner.

_No wonder he's always so afraid of me…_ he thought. Abe let go of Mihashi, exhaling as he watched his pitcher shake.

"Mihashi…" He tried to start over. Speaking as gently as possible, he took on a similar tone one would use towards a wounded animal or upset child.

"…I'm sorry."

_Why is Abe apologizing?_

Mihashi gazed upward a little, seeing Abe's cheeks flush ever so slightly.

"I know I yell at you a lot, and I-… what I'm trying to say… is that I really…" Now it was Abe that was stuttering. Hands firmly at his sides, he took a deep breath.

"I really like you, Mihashi."


	2. Chapter 2

"I-uh, I like A-abe-kun a lot too!"

"Uh, no, Mihashi, I think you don't understand what I mean." Abe shifted his weight to his other foot before continuing.

"I… really, uh. Really like you. A lot."

"M-me too! I like Abe a-a whole lot!"

Abe bit his lip and looked away.

"Like, I think… I'm in... l-love with you." Abe swallowed the words.

"Huh?" Mihashi tilted his head, very much resembling a confused puppy. Abe took a step closer to the pitcher, wanting to touch him somehow, to feel the other's warmth, but stopping short of the gesture. He took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

"Mihashi, I love you."

_Abe… loves me?_

Mihashi blushed and started straight at the catcher, clearly taken by surprise.

"A-a-a-a-a—" Abe took a step back, misinterpreting Mihashi's stuttering as a rejection.

"No, you don't have to say anything—shit," Abe ruffled his hair and looked away.

"I was totally out of line, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything—of course you don't feel the same—I'm so sorry, I totally screwed up, look, if we could just forget about this that would be great, and please don't tell any of the guys they wouldn't let me live it down or anything—I'mreallysorryokayseeyouatpractice!" Abe turned to run, leaving a startled and confused Mihashi to process what had just happened.

_Abe loves me…_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Abe was dreading school. He did his best to blend in with the hordes of students filing into the building, not ready to face up to Mihashi just yet.

_I'm acting like such a coward… _

Suddenly, out of his peripheral vision, he thought he saw a streak of blond. He jumped, uttering a squeak. Those who recognized Abe looked surprised; he was usually so reserved that being jittery was vastly out of character. A tinge embarrassed, Abe felt the need to explain himself, but only managed to scowl at those who were still staring.

He hurried to his first classes, noticing all throughout the morning that Mihashi was nowhere to be seen. The others didn't seem to realize the pitcher's absence until lunchtime. As per his usual teasing, Tajima sprinted up to Abe cooing,

"So? Where's your lover boy? Is he waiting for you behind a tree to make out or something?"

Abe almost coughed up his lunch. Oki noticed and peered out from behind the cleanup hitter.

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

"Actually, I was wondering where Mihashi was, myself." Hanai chimed in.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm his babysitter." Abe said as he tried to get his lunch back down.

"Well, you're the closest to him on the team, and he practically worships you. Wouldn't he have called you if he was feeling sick?" Hanai pressed.

"Well, he didn't."

_And I know why._

The rest of the day was spent worrying. Was Mihashi really sick? What if he'd walked home in a daze and injured himself or something? Maybe he didn't look while crossing the street and...

_Stop. Worrying like this isn't helping anyone. Just forget about it for now. _

Abe resolved to call the pitcher if he didn't show up to practice, praying that nothing terrible had befallen him. Still, he wasn't able to pay attention to his classes for the rest of the day, relieved when practice finally began. Abe was earlier than everyone else, even Momoe and Shiga-sensei, which was incredibly rare. Stepping into the locker room, he was greeted by none other than Mihashi! Upon seeing Abe, he began to sputter. Abe scowled.

_He's got that damn triangle mouth._

Although petty, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"What the hell, Mihashi? Skipping school without telling anyone?! What were you thinking? The whole team worries when we don't know if you're okay—what you did was incredibly irresponsible!"

Usually a scolding would elicit an incoherent string of "sorry!'s" from the pitcher, but today it seemed Abe was completely ignored.

"I-uh-uh-A-be…uh… I—gonnastartpracticing!" Mihashi escaped, leaving a blown-off Abe standing in front of the door. He massaged his temples.

_He's acting this way because of me. Damn it. It's entirely my fault. _

He was changing as the rest of the team filed in and he heard Momoe yell,

"Hurry, boys! Let's get a head start today!"

Abe finished his business and jogged outside. They did their afternoon meditation, and Abe made sure to sit as far away from his pitcher as possible. Momoe noticed this and gave him a sideways glance, but didn't press further. That is, until they began acting awkward during pitching warm-ups. She pulled Abe away for a minute.

"Hey Abe, what's up with you and Mihashi? Is he alright? Did you two fight or something?"

_Shit. _

"Uh, no. Nothing off the top of my head."

"Are you sure? There's definitely tension between you."

_What am I supposed to say to that? Oh yeah, so I basically told Mihashi I loved him, and then he rejected me. No big deal, right?_

"Well, Mihashi did tell me that he's still having trouble sleeping. I think he's embarrassed about it though, so he'd probably appreciate it the rest of the guys didn't know."

"Alright… Well, thanks for telling me."

_I'm not sure if Momoe really believes that, but it'll have to do._

Abe went back to the exercises, doing his best to feign normality. The battery managed to get through the rest of practice without too much suspicion. When it was time to go home, by pure casualty, both Abe and Mihashi left at the exact same moment. The two were headed the same direction, and this close contact created a rift of awkwardness between them. They walked in silence, Abe slightly behind Mihashi, watching him as he fidgeted during the walk. Finally at the crossroads, Abe was turning to go before Mihashi stopped him.

"Uh, A-Abe, I-uh. I—the r-r-reason I, uh… sta-stayed… home… uh… b-because, th-thinking a-about... what you-what, uh, what you… about… yesterday…"

_Please don't._

"Um, y-yeah?"

"I w-was thin-thinking, I uh, I really… l-l-l-l-l—" Mihashi turned beet red as he tried to get the words to come out. Abe furrowed his brows in reflex.

_No, no, no. He's going to say it._

"I really, r-really, l-l-…" Mihashi took a deep breath so big it felt like he was sucking all of the oxygen out of the world.

_Really wish you hadn't said that, Abe? We can't be friends anymore, Abe? I don't want to work with you, Abe? _

"I lo-love you too, A-A-Abe."

_I love you too, Abe? __**I mean—what?!**_

"Wait, you do?!" Abe was dumbstruck, and all Mihashi could do was nod his head, not daring to make eye contact. Abe stepped closer very carefully. He prayed to god, the forces of nature—Momoe for crying out loud—that this wasn't a dream. After successfully pinching himself without waking up, Abe whispered to Mihashi,

"A-are you just saying that?"

Mihashi shook his head.

"Then, can I… hold your hand?"

Mihashi nodded again. Abe pulled the pitcher's hand up, slowly tracing over the knuckles, then turning Mihashi's hand over to see the purple bruises, to feel the calluses caused by his practice and determination.

"They're beautiful."

Mihashi twitched in surprise. Abe laced his fingers with the other boy's, feeling a spark of warmth travel up through his arm and settle itself into the rest of his body. Abe took it as a good sign when Mihashi seemed to relax in his grip.

"Does-does this m-mean we're…?" The pitcher asked.

This time Abe nodded his head, smiling the biggest he had in a long time.


	4. Final Chapter

_**Authors Note:** This is the **final chapter**, and it does contain smut! Of course, Word doesn't translate so well to the site's formatting, so I apologize for that. To those that were waiting, I'm sorry I took so long! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows!_

* * *

Mihashi and Abe had made their relationship official without telling anyone—they were too afraid of people's reactions. It had been five months of managing to go on dates, sneak out stargazing once or twice, and have sleepovers without raising an excessive amount of suspicion. Mihashi's mother was delighted to know that her son had such a good friend, while Abe's brother was annoyed at how often Abe hogged the phone to talk to the pitcher. On the field, the two seemed fairly normal, if not a little closer than they used to be. The most suspicious thing, probably, was the fact that they had started calling each other by their first names. On the field, Mihashi would yell "Ren!" and the pitcher would quietly respond, "T-Takaya…!" Momoe chalked it up to time and the connection of being a battery, while the others—mostly Tajima—would sometimes make kissing noises behind their backs (and in front of them too, because… Tajima). The couple was being extra cautious after the cleanup hitter had almost caught them holding hands in the locker room.

Abe was so much happier than usual during those five months. He loved being with Mihashi, whether they were doing homework, watching scary movies, holding hands, getting coffee, pitching in Mihashi's yard, or kissing and laughing, but he was also getting a little frustrated. He felt ready for third base. On a Saturday, while their parents were away for some event or another, Abe invited Mihashi over to his house. Mihashi felt giddy and nervous from the prospect of coming over completely unsupervised. When he got there, they played some video games on Abe's bed and talked about homework and baseball. Unsure how to transition into the subject, Abe decided to finally just ask. He looked Mihashi directly in the eyes, despite the blush crawling up his face.

"Um, Mihashi…, since my parents are gone, we can… uh… do you… " Mihashi cocked his head as Abe wiped his palms on his pants.

"I mean, do… uh, you… maybe, want to…" Abe swallowed.

"… H-have sex? I mean, only if you-if uh, you want to, of-of course… be-because I know that we're still young and all and I don't, I just, uh it's also, cause we… y'know? And just… um, yeah…!"

Mihashi, understandably, flipped the fuck out. He curled up into a little ball and covered his face while sniveling and trembling uncontrollably. Apparently that wasn't clue enough for Abe, as he sat there, knees folded and panicked, waiting for an answer. Mihashi's mind was on overdrive, and in the midst of the chaos, only one thought rang true.

_I want to make Abe happy._

Suddenly Mihashi shot up, his tears being flung onto Abe as he began to nod vigorously. Both the sudden movement and spray of liquid surprised Abe.

"Is that-is that a yes?" Abe asked as he wrung his hands together.

Mihashi nodded again.

"O-okay."

Abe wasn't sure he knew where to begin. Sure, he had prepped himself by watching videos beforehand and reading "how to" articles (and promptly clearing his computer history), but reading about it and actually _doing _it were two very different things. He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and rummaged around underneath the clothing. Pulling his findings out, he procured a pack of condoms and lubricant. If Mihashi asked where he'd gotten it from, it would be a very embarrassing story to tell.

Abe was half hard already just from the anticipation. He moved closer to Mihashi, who sat frozen on the futon. Abe began by kissing his boyfriend softly- first on the forehead, then on his lips. The connection was slow and deliberate, the palpable tension in the room guiding his advances. Abe helped Mihashi tug off his shirt while simultaneously pulling off his own, afterwards pushing Mihashi down on the futon, all the while trailing soft kisses down his stomach. Mihashi gasped.

Abe began lifting the band of Mihashi's pants when—

"_Ring, ring…" _

Mihashi jumped and Abe grunted, reaching for his cell phone reluctantly.

A cheery voice greeted him from the other end.

"HEY, ABE!"

Abe jerked the phone away from his ear, waiting for Tajima to stop screaming.

"Hey, idiot, don't yell so loudly into my ear!"

"Whoops, sorry~ So, everyone's going bowling tonight, do you and Mihashi want to come?"

There was a pause.

"…How did you know I was with Mihashi?"

Abe heard a chorus of snickers on the other line.

_Oh crap. The phone is on speaker._

"I didn't! Oh-_OoOOh_, did I interrupt your… "quality" time?"

"Wh-what? Nuh—what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing… So, do you guys want to come or not?"

Abe covered the speaker with his hand, looking back down at Mihashi.

"Um, the guys are going bowling tonight. Do you want to join them?"

Mihashi's gaze flickered to Abe's crotch, then back up.

"N-nuh-uh…" Mihashi panted. Abe gulped, and then returned to the phone call.

"Uh, no, we have… plans."

"Riiight, 'plans…'" The guys on the other line burst out laughing. Abe scowled in response.

"Well, have fun you two, and remember—use protection!"

"Wha - we're n—," Before Abe could finish, Tajima had hung up.

Abe blushed and turned off his phone; he wasn't going to let that happen again. Next practice he'd just have to put up with the teasing and explain to the guys that he and Mihashi _were absolutely not fucking and where did they even get that idea!_ He sighed. _That_ was going to be a fun conversation. Abe was snapped back into reality when he heard Mihashi meekly whisper.

"Abe-ah, Ta-Takaya… you're suh-sort of… um, p-poking me…" He nervously pointed at Abe's erection which was jammed against Mihashi's crotch.

Abe stifled a breath.

"S-sorry!" In a nervous panic, Abe scooted away and began to tear off his socks and pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers, his erection pushing against the fabric. He returned to removing Mihashi's pants, but the boy suddenly began to shake and stammer. Abe froze and quickly let go of the elastic.

"Ren? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I, wuh-wuh-want to muh-make A-Abe happy, buh-but," Mihashi slurred between sobs.

"I-I'm suh-so scared. I ca-can't do it, I'm suh-sorry, I luh-let you d-down." He covered his face with his hands and continued crying. Abe's expression pinched.

"No—Ren, don't apologize. You're not letting me down, and listen, you have to know something," Abe shuffled closer and pried Mihashi's hands off his face.

"I will never, never do anything that you don't want or aren't ready for; I promise. I love you so much, and I want your first time to be something you're sure about." Abe kissed Mihashi on the forehead and ruffled his hair.

"…R-really?" Mihashi mewed.

"Really."

Suddenly, Abe felt a sharp jab of pain from his boner. He pulled away from Mihashi and hauled himself up to his feet.

"Uh, but Ren, can I-uh, go take care of this?" He motioned to his erection.

Mihashi looked up and flushed.

"U-uh-uh, um, y-ye-!" Mihashi nodded and Abe chuckled at his response, bending down to give him a last kiss before leaving.

Waddling over to the bathroom, Abe slipped off his underwear and closed the door. He didn't bother to lock it, since he and Mihashi were the only ones in the house. He began to slowly jerk himself off, his breathing shallow. It had been about two minutes, and he was close to climax when he heard a skittering in the hallway. Abe yelped as Mihashi burst through the door (reminding him of that one Stephen King movie) and squeaked super loudly, surprised at seeing Abe totally naked. He glanced back and forth, not quite sure where to look.

_Oh—o-o-o-o-o-hh-hoh—oh, th-tha-that's a-aa-a-Abe's….! It-it would've b-been in-in-inside me?! Bu-but it's s-s-s-s-so b-b-big!_

Abe watched as Mihashi flittered about, embarrassed, but also really turned on. Suddenly his dick twitched, sending Mihashi reeling. The pitcher fell on his tush and scrambled backwards.

_I-it t-t-tw-twitched?!_

Abe couldn't help but snort at his reaction. It was almost as if he had never seen a dick before. It twitched again, making Abe close his eyes and suck a shaky breath through his teeth. During those few moments, something in Mihashi's mind seemed to snap. His heart seemed to pound a mile a minute as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"I-I want to-to make T-Takaya f-feel good…" He said as he slowly crawled towards Abe. Abe slightly frowned.

"Wait Mihashi, are you sure? You-you don't have to do that." He looked down at the bulge in Mihashi's pants, and as he did so, the pitcher slowly moved his hand to Abe's dick. He tentatively grabbed it, making Abe gasp. Mihashi was frozen in that pose for a while, his focus only on the feel of Abe's rigid dick.

"Ren?" Abe spoke softly.

Sweat poured down Mihashi's face as his eyes darted all over the room. At this point, Abe made a realization.

"Ren, you've uh, never masturbated before, have you?"

Mihashi shook his head really hard.

_Well, that explains a lot. He probably just takes cold showers all the time._

Abe smiled understandingly.

"That's fine. Do you want me to help you through it?"

Mihashi stared at the ground with all his force and nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to take your pants off too?"

Mihashi nodded and let go to take off his pants. Pulling off his shorts revealed a predictable pair of pristine white briefs. Mihashi felt vulnerable in just his underwear so he tried really hard to let go of that feeling. Abe noticed and half-smiled.

"It's okay, it's just the two of us."

Mihashi breathed in slowly. It took all his courage to remove the last barrier between him and Abe. When he finally removed his briefs, Abe blushed; he was beginning to feel a little woozy, and all he could do was stare. Abe pried his eyes away from Mihashi to get up. He moved past his boyfriend and motioned for him to follow. Mihashi took the liberty of covering his groin before pattering behind Abe. He led Mihashi back to his room, thankful that the windows were covered.

"I thought we might be more comfortable on a mattress than a hard tile floor."

Abe sat down and Mihashi sat next to him. The catcher looked over and asked,

"Can I… y'know?"

Mihashi squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, letting Abe reach over and slowly start to jerk him off. He gently took Mihashi's hand in his other and placed it on his own dick. With a firm grip, he began moving his pitcher's hand up and down. The two began panting in sync with each other, their bodies so overwhelmed with adrenaline and desire.

"Hnn—R-Ren…" Abe breathed.

"Ah-Tah-Takaya…" Mihashi whimpered.

"I'm about to—ah!" Abe climaxed with a shudder.

"M-m-ah-hh!" Mihashi came, making his toes curl.

The two flopped on the futon, both very tired.

"Th-thank you, Ta-Takaya."

Abe laughed.

"No need to be so formal." He gave a kiss to Mihashi.

"I love you, Ren."

Mihashi flopped onto his stomach excitedly, getting closer to Abe.

"I-I love you too, Takaya!" He smiled really wide.

"We should probably clean up the mess, huh?" Abe whispered, inches from Mihashi's lips.

"C-c-can we do it l-later?"

Abe hugged Mihashi tightly to his chest, letting the warmth envelop them both.

"We sure can."


	5. Extras (Draft of Final Chapter)

**Authors Note: **

**So basically, I wrote a kind of draft structure of the last chapter, and I find it pretty funny, so I thought you guys might too. I decided to include it just as a bonus. :P There is some swearing in the draft, just so you know. (And these were supposed to be bullet points... but ffnet's document structure you feel me) **

* * *

_They make it official_

_Been 5 months dating?_

_Haven't done the frickle frackle_

_Guys on the team are suspicious_

_Abe asks mihashi to come over_

_Bout to do the frickle frackle (abe is trying to be super gentle, doesn't know how even jesus, mihashi half wants to but is also scared out of his wits)_

_One of the teammates calls (or momoe) and interrupts them_

_after mihashi says "he's scared, hes not ready, he can't do it he's so sorry for letting abe down" starts to cry_

_abe says "woah ren you're not letting me down I wont do anything you're not ready for, I promise. I want your first to be comfortable and consensual" _

_mihashi cries a little more while snuggling up to abe like "really" _

_abe is like "really"_

_abe is really uncomfortable tho since hes got a ragin boner_

_abe starts sweating a bit and trying to excuse himself like "uh hey mihashi can I just go-uh take care of this?" pointing at his crotch_

_mihashi fuckin turns bright red like a tomato or stop light or some shizzle_

_starts stuttering a LOT_

_abe gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and chuckles. he pries mihashi off him, and run/waddles (something between a run and a waddle) to the bathroom. Since it's his own house and no ones home except for mihashi-hash, he leaves the door unlocked like a fuckin idjit_

_a tiny bit later mihashi comes bursting through the door wide eyed (reminding Abe much of that one movie by Stephen King)_

_abe yelps, cuz yo his dick all fwoosh out in the open_

_mihashi fuckING SQUEAKS REAL LOUD LIKE WHAT DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE DOING? MIHASHI LOOKS AWAY IMMEDIATELY BUT KEEPS GLANCING BACK LIKE_

"_oh—o-o-o-o-o-hh-hoh—oh, th-tha-that's a-aa-a-abe's….! it would've b-been in-in-inside me?! " _

"_i-i-it's s-s-s-s-so b-b-big!" _

_Abe is JUST SO EMBARRASSED BUT ALSO SUPER… TURNED ON?_

_It twitches, a little _

_MIHASHI JUMPS LIKE "i-it tw-twitched!?" WITH THE DIAMOND MOUTH_

_Abe pants a little_

_MIHASHI IS LIKE "I-i-i-I want to –m-make Abe f-fuh-feel good…."_

_Abe says, "uh, Mihashi, you don't have to do that"_

_Mihashi Is sweating profusely but he's also rock hard *sparkle*_

_Mihashi quivers, slowly moving his hand to Abe's dick_

_He grabs it. HE GRABS IT. But super gently and he like doesn't know wtf to do with it he just kind of holds it and thinks about how sweaty/sticky it is_

_Abe jumps but then is like, "uh, mihashi?" confused as to why he isn't rubbing_

_Mihashi starts looking around wildly with his hand still holding abe's dongle_

_Abe realizes and says "Mihashi, you've never, uh, masturbated before, have you…?" _

_Mihashi shakes his head really hard _

_Abe thinks, "he probably just takes a cold shower every time he gets one"_

_Abe half-smiles and is like "that's fine. Do you want me to guide you through it?"_

_Mihashi nods. _

_Abe says "Okay. Do you want to take off your pants too?"_

_Mihashi lets go and takes off his pants and stuff. He's in his underwear (BRIEFS. HES SO A BREIFS GUY) and is feeling super vulnerable_

_Abe is like, "it's okay, it's just the two of us"_

_Mihashi slowly takes off his underwear to reveal _

_Wow average sized dick_

_I mean what did you expect_

_A torpedo_

_So Abe kind of is glued. To the d. he's feeling woozy honestly. All the blood in his dungle after all_

_Abe gets up and motions for Mihashi to follow him_

_Mihashi covers up but follows_

_They go to Abe's room (blinds are down yep) and Abe's like "I thought we might be more comfortable on a mattress than a hard tile floor" _

_Abe sits down and Mihashi sits next to him_

_Abe looks over and asks, "Can I… y'know?" _

_Mihashi squeezes his eyes shut but nods_

_Abe reaches over and slowly starts to jerk Mihashi off_

_He takes Mihashi's hand and places it on his own _

_Firmly gripping Mihashi's hand, he begins to move it up and down_

_They're panting so overwhelmed with the adrenaline and rush of blood and lust for each other_

_Abe starts breathing mihashi's name _

"_Hnn-R-Ren…"_

"_Tah-Takayaaa…" _


End file.
